


Connection

by Heda_Artemis



Series: Wayleska Prompt [28]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Genderswap, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Wayleska - Freeform, Wayleska Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heda_Artemis/pseuds/Heda_Artemis
Summary: ''We can be connected in other ways'' - Jeremiah Valeska, 05x07: Ace Chemicals.
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Bruce Wayne
Series: Wayleska Prompt [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559563
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> This is the twenty-eighth fic of Wayleska Prompt, my post in tumblr, if you want to see and participate: https://lgbtqifansdeservebetter.tumblr.com/post/189322275759/so-i-made-a-prompts-wayleska-sorry-any-spelling (fanarts are allowed too). We need more Wayleska content, I intent to post every day till 31 of december.
> 
> For some reason I put Or Nah by The Weeknd, Wiz Khalifa, Mustard and Ty Dolla $ign in loop when I was writing it.  
> Here if you want to listen: https://open.spotify.com/track/7t2bFihaDvhIrd2gn2CWJO?si=WJejuE2KST2NuEq-Nvxrfg
> 
>   
> Day twenty eight: Free
> 
>   
> I'll continue in the future.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it, sorry any spelling mistakes.

Bruce woke up disoriented, she opened her eyes and recognized her room, but why had she been brought here? Bruce tries to put her thoughts in order, what is the last thing she remembers? Oh, yes. Jeremiah. The former bride had broken into her mansion and hypnotized Alfred, not to mention that she had hypnotized innocent people pretending to be her parents, the last thing she remembers before she erased is Jeremiah telling her that they could be connected in other ways. 

"I see that my princess is awake" She hears Jeremiah's voice, she turns to meet her on the other side of the room, Bruce swallows dry, Jeremiah was with... Toys on the table next to her, handcuffs, a very big vibrator, which was glued on an account (Bruce was afraid, she was a virgin, nothing had ever entered her), some little balls that she doesn't know her name, another kind of vibrator just in the shape of an egg, and another vibrator with a circle on its tip, and an egg vibrator. Bruce has the instinct to move further back as Jeremiah approaches. 

"Have you touched yourself Bruce?" Jeremiah asks as she drags the table with the toys towards the bed. 

"N-No" Bruce's voice shakes and she hates that she's feeling her panties starting to get wet. Jeremiah leaves the table on the side of the bed and approaches Bruce as if she were prey.

"Oh, so I'll have the pleasure of being the first person to touch this precious flower?" Jeremiah takes a hand to Bruce's thigh, she tries to get away but has nowhere else to go "Why did you keep pretending you don't want to be fucked by me Bruce?" 

"What I want doesn't matter, it's not righ-" Jeremiah cuts it.

"It doesn't matter if it's right or wrong, what matters right now is what you want." Jeremiah stands on top of her, making her fall back on her mattress and grabbing Bruce's hands and putting them on top of the youngest's head. "Don't move or I'll be forced to use the cuffs." She stands between Bruce's legs, the brunette swears, she never wore dresses, Except today that she was forced to wear because Jeremiah said that she would let the others go, the dress had a big neckline that went to Bruce's belly, you could easily remove the cloth from her breasts (she wasn't wearing a bra) and she still would he dressed, now that it occurred to Bruce, that's what Jeremiah wanted when she asked her to put on the dress. On the dress were drawings of the wild card, and it was purple, Jeremiah's favorite color, she wanted to mark Bruce, making her wear her colors and her symbol while fucking her.

"Whatever you plan is, I can't handle many orgasms," Bruce warns her, with the amount of sex toys she was worried about how many orgasms Jeremiah wanted to take from her, Jeremiah just laughs, as if Bruce were telling a joke, she brings her face closer to Bruce and whispers:

"You're gonna have how many orgasms I want you to have" And Bruce was wetter, she didn't want to see when Jeremiah could get her panties and find the waterfall between her legs, Jeremiah pushes the rags that covered her breasts, Bruce feels cold, her nipples are hard "What do you want from me? Why are you so obsessed with me?" Bruce knew why but didn't want to admit it.

"You know very well why I care about you Bruce, just as I know you care about me, I hope that after tonight you don't run away from that." Jeremiah speaks looking into her eyes, Bruce feels a wave of sadness, for a second she sounded like the old Jeremiah, Bruce thought it was unlikely that she and Jeremiah were anything, even more so after what the older one was about to do.

"That's never going to happen" Bruce speaks with tears beginning to appear in her eyes. Jeremiah kissing her cheeks, kissing the tears that were falling.

"You're wrong Bruce, you asked me what I want" Jeremiah kisses Bruce's neck, down to her left breast, she kisses the tip of it "I want you to take Bruce apart, you never let anyone see your vulnerable side, and you were starting to let me see, let's not ruin that now shall we?" Jeremiah scrapes her tongue to Bruce's beak, Bruce feels chills and a prick in his vagina "I want you to spread out on the bed, moaning for me, that you spread your legs like a slut, my slut, nobody else, and take everything I give you, I want you to be a good girl and keep your legs open and your hands on your head while I fuck you, the tears of pleasure and over-stimulation coming out of your eyes while you beg me to stop, but one side of you wants more and you know it, so you don't bother to try to fight it"

"No" Bruce cries when he feels Jeremiah take his chest with her mouth, she doesn't give it time to adjust before she starts sucking hard, if Bruce thought they'd have any chance of Jeremiah not seeing how it made her horny, hope is over, because Bruce could feel her wet thighs, she was so, so, so wet. Bruce groans low as she feels Jeremiah go to the other breast, when she finally stops, Bruce's nipples are red and pulsing. Jeremiah smiles, she takes a hand to Bruce's thighs and feels the moisture.

"Oh Bruce, it's so wet already and we haven't even started, if I had any doubts about you being a virgin, they're over now." Jeremiah rips Bruce's panties off and pushes the dress into Bruce's tummy, she feels a cold air run down her vagina "Hold on somewhere and don't move." Jeremiah runs a finger through Bruce's vagina, she's surprised to find out how wet the youngest was, oh, Bruce would be such a good girl for her. She locates where Bruce's clitoris is, when she touches it, Bruce throws her head back and lets out a loud moan, Bruce had never been touched in this place before, so the first time it would be almost unbearable with pleasure, well, Jeremiah wanted to see Bruce squirming in bed. Jeremiah pushes the cloak that was covering the clitoris and starts torturing her, she holds Bruce's legs with her thighs and holds Bruce's waist tightly pressing her down "Put your hands on the headboard Bruce" Bruce looks at her confused "It'll be better this way" Bruce puts his hands on the headboard, Jeremiah takes his hand out of his vagina and grabs the fuzzy handcuffs, she holds Bruce with them, the youngest to look scared. 

"What are you gonna do?" Bruce was scared, Jeremiah was holding it too tight, she would probably feel some kind of pain.

"You'll see" The older one talks and then moves her thumb pressing Bruce's clitoris hard and starting to make quick movements, she rubs it, Bruce takes her head back and lets out a loud lament, she tries to move but Jeremiah is stronger than her and her legs are still motionless, Bruce's hands were fighting the handcuffs, Jeremiah gets closer to her and a kiss on Bruce's mouth "Don't worry, in time you'll get used to it" Bruce releases a hiccup and hides her read in Jeremiah's neck, she keeps rubbing fast and hard, without pity, the youngest keeps squirming on the bed.

"Jeremiah" She moans, Bruce was feeling a place of great pain and pleasure, she didn't know what to do, she didn't know whether to stop or not, Bruce feels something growing in her belly, she also feels the slight impression that she's going to pee. Jeremiah holds her while masturbating her clitoris painfully, Bruce's vagina throws herself forward and starts squirming, as if she's getting ready to throw something out, Bruce sees white and feels a liquid coming out of her. 

"Bruce, oh, God you're so beautiful" Jeremiah speaks masturbating harder, as if rubbing some furniture, Bruce can't do anything but put her head back on Jeremiah's neck and start crying, she lets out loud sobs and keeps feeling her ejaculation coming out, Bruce feels another wave of orgasm coming, her vagina starts to contract again to expel the liquid.

"Yes Bruce, come to me again, my little slut" And those words are enough to push Bruce to the edge, she had a long orgasm, it lasted fifteen seconds. And when she went back to normal and looked at her vagina, she saw the amount of ejaculation decrease until she suffered nothing. Bruce throws her head back on her pillow, feeling her vagina hurt.

"A break please," Bruce practically begs.

"After that orgasm" Jeremiah talks going down to face Bruce's vagina, without wasting time she attacks her, eating her like a candy, Bruce throws his pussy forward to meet Jeremiah's mouth, she lets out a hiccup, she still can't understand why she loved that torture she was feeling. Jeremiah sticks his tongue inside her and Bruce feels in paradise and hell at the same time, when he finishes playing with Bruce's entrance, Jeremiah passes her tongue through the clitoris of the youngest, Bruce starts shaking, Jeremiah puts all her effort in the clitoris, sucking her hard and licking her fast, it doesn't take long until Bruce feels as if she was pissing again, and then she throws her pussy further forward, spreading her legs and feeling her pussy contracting every 1 second again, Bruce thought it was sexy the way her body was preparing for an orgasm, literally offering herself to Jeremiah, Bruce feels the third orgasm hit, this time it lasted 20 seconds, and her ejaculation hadn't stopped.

"Look how beautiful you are Bruce, your pussy doing a show for me" Jeremiah says after licking Bruce's whole orgasm, the brunette feels her face burn, it was true, her pussy was doing a show for Jeremiah. After her ejaculation is over, Bruce throws her head on her pillow and takes a big sigh, she tries to close her legs but Jeremiah holds her down. "You'll have 10 minutes before the next orgasm, you could have 30, but you'll have to do something for me first.

"What is it?" Bruce's voice was hoarse, she needed water, Jeremiah takes the vibrator that has a circle in its head and turns it on, she puts it in Bruce's hand.

"You're gonna rub that vibrator on your clitoris and not stop until I tell you to." Bruce stares at her, she didn't have the strength.

"No please Miah, I'm going to faint." She speaks in a pleading voice, Jeremiah takes a sigh.

"You're not going to faint, but that's okay, you can let go until you have another orgasm, and I'll let you rest for an hour." Jeremiah strokes Bruce's vagina.

"I can't take any more orgasms today, please, just this one, and can I have the rest tomorrow?" Bruce speaks in the most needy voice she could find. She knew Jeremiah wouldn't pull her too hard if she asked her not to. 

"That's fine, Bruce, but I want to put you to sleep." Bruce is sure that it involves passing out with pleasure, but she's so tired, she agrees. Bruce takes the object of torture to her clitoris and presses it, she cries feeling her clitoris scream for help, she makes slow movements, she can't slow down, she can't feel the tears in her eyes anymore, she feels her vagina contracting once more and is grateful that her orgasm is coming so fast, Bruce thinks it's the tiredness, and then Bruce was coming, she feels relieved until she feels Jeremiah take the vibrator and press it harder into her clitoris and moving it hard and fast, Bruce lets out a loud scream trying to get out but Jeremiah's body was holding, the tears came back to her eyes.

"Be a good girl and come again Bruce" Jeremiah whispers in his ear.

"I can't, I can't" Bruce cries and starts sobbing.

"Yes, you can because I said you can, now open your legs to me, put that pretty little pussy of yours forward, and give me a Bruce orgasm." Jeremiah puts all his strength into torturing Bruce's clitoris, and the youngest sees no choice but to obey Jeremiah, she opens her legs and throws her pussy forward, she feels her clitoris begging for the pain to stop, but also begging to continue, her vagina starts to squirm, getting ready to throw the liquid, and then she releases. She doesn't know how many seconds it was this time, when she comes back to herself, Jeremiah had taken the vibrator out of her vagina and she was lying on Jeremiah's chest, with the same one caressing her hair, Jeremiah gives her a cup of water, Bruce drinks it "You did good princess, now sleep" Jeremiah passes her arms around Bruce, and Bruce obeys her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it.  
> Feel free to join in and post more Wayleska content <3


End file.
